sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Itou Ami / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Itou Ami's relationships in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Family *'Itou Ayumu' - Ayumu is Ami's father. He is the only family she has after her mother and her sister died during a accident. Ami looks up to her father, who managed to keep them two together after the incident. *'Itou Asuka' - Ami's younger sister who died while a car accident. Asuka was very important to Ami. She supported her with everything she was up to, even though they fought sometimes. Asuka loved wolves and dogs, this is why Ami likes them too. *'Itou Haruna' - Ami's mother who died while a car accident. Haruna was a popular author who wrote 'grown up stories' but also children based stories. Ami always loved her stories and even dreams to be just like her one day. *'Charlie' - A new part of Ami's family. He is a little puppy which Ami found in ''Rainbow Star ''Episode 31 and convinced her father to keep him. Friends Kisaragi Yumi Yumi is Ami's childhood friend and still her best friend. Yumi considers her and Ami as the 'cool girls, who can't fuse with girlies'. After her younger sister and mother died, Yumi has become very important to Ami and after she disappeared, she got even lonelier that she has been before. She is obsessed with turning Onyx back to Yumi and sometimes forgets to think about herself. After Yumi was saved, she, Rikka and Ami became a friendship trio, though Yumi thought that their worlds couldn't fuse. Momozaki Rikka Rikka is Ami's second best friend, right behind Yumi. At first, Rikka wasn't very found by Ami, since she thought she was rather annyoing. Ami was pushed around by Rubllit long enough so Ami could get used to her and her behaviour. She then started actually liking her, though the two have to completely different styles of life. They support each other every time they get the chance to. After Yumi was saved, she, Rikka and Ami became a friendship trio, though Yumi thought that their worlds couldn't fuse. Pink And Purple The two little creatures that Ami and Rikka met before transforming into Pretty Cure. Everysince then, the two live with their Cures and Ami and Purple have a calm relationship. They live together, eat together and seem to very found of each other. However, they don't talk much. That's either because they communicate with expressions or because they don't know what to talk about. Akabayashi Rubi At first, Ami was angry at Rubi like she was angry at all of the other Sky Pretty Cures, because she blamed them on not saving her family. After she talked with Rikka about the topic and transformed into Pretty Cure herself, she apologized to the Cures for being so mean to them. Then she started warming up to them and Rubi even told her to call her by her first name, since they were in a team and there’s no formal thing about it. Ever since that, Ami and Rubi have become good comrades and even better friends. Ami really looks up to Rubi’s cooking skills, since she’s pretty much a failure in anything that is related to the kitchen. Yuuki Ririan Being the only one who actually acts a little concerned about their situation, Ami likes Ririan' attitude. Ririan is also good at explaining her friends' behaviour and Ami is thankful for that. Without her explainations, Ami wouldn't know how to deal with the others. She also asked Ririan for help when she was looking for a dog, knowing that they have some at the YelLoo Sun Ranch. Tachibana Amber Ami thinks Amber should calm down a bit. Since she tends to do things alone, Ami is pretty worried about her. Especially when she's trying to deal with customers on her own and doesn't accept help. And even if Amber said no, Ami would help her in the future. She'd never leave her alone with this anymore, no matter what she says! Minotori Ema Ami is pretty surprised how such calm and normal people as Ema and Kiyomi can be with such hyped and never-serious people. They must have some good reason or just have to get along with them fine. Ami wants Ema to know that she knows that Ema decides over her own life and even if she suddenly changes her favorite activities, it's still alright and she will support her. Aoba Sapphie Sapphie has actually the kind of personality which Ami is used to. Not too childish, to too cheery, not too crazy. However, she's not a fan of Sapphie not thinking before talking or acting. But that's fine as long as she doesn't come off as a typical girly. Amashiro Kiyomi Ami is pretty surprised how such calm and normal people as Ema and Kiyomi can be with such hyped and never-serious people. They must have some good reason or just have to get along with them fine. Though Ami likes people with calmer attitudes, she thinks Kiyomi is a bit too calm. She should just speak her mind once in a while. She can be bossy but usually she stands back and just watches. That's what Ami bugs about Kiyomi. Nobumoto Rosuke Ami sees in Loo the only way to get Yumi back. And that's why she's annoyed when he has no answer or when he's not serious. She also sometimes forgets that he either doesn't know anything about the topic or is not allowed to use his powers when he's in public. Still, she's kinda pushy towards him when it comes to Yumi. Even though Ami tries to stay calm, her anger just pops out and Loo tends to get this anger at him because he can deal with it better than others. Takagi Chris Ami knows Chris from last year. He was in third year of Nishiyama Middle School and she was in the second. They have never much interacted until he wanted to be close to Ririan but he still knows about Ami and Yumi. The two also know about Yoshiki. References Category:Relationships